The Legend of the Aninx
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Edward left Bella, in a forest of all places. But when one of the creatures of the forest find her, how will Bella cope? The Cullens make a reappearance after years, but with a dark and powerful force awaking, how will Bella deal with both of these problems? Alice/Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story, so go easy on me please? :D Well, this is in an AU. Pairings go as: Rose/Emmett, Japser/Jessica (An OC I created), Edward/? Alice/Bella. Basically, it starts off when Edward left Bella in New Moon. She comes across a strange creature and strange things revolve around her after her encounter. The action in this story will take a while, as I want to get a decent buildup, but don't worry. It will come with time. This is a girl/girl. There may be explicit scenes in later chapters. I have not decided yet.**

**A/N 2: I am revising this story, so I have re-uploaded this whole story with revisions, I will start writing this one again as well. I hope you enjoy the revision and the story in general. To any of you that saw that I deleted the previous version, sorry, but replacing all the chapters and getting the information to people about the revision was just harder than re-uploading the entire thing. **

**If you have favorited/alerted/reviewed on the old story, I encourage you to do the same to this, as the story itself is the same, the formatting, spelling, and grammar were just inproved.**

**Rated: T for Language. This is subject to change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything like that. If I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich and wouldn't be writing this :D and obviously, Bella would be with Alice, not Edward. This disclaimer applies for every chapter in this story.**

* * *

**BPOV**

He left me. I can't believe that fucker left me. He left me to die in a forest. I hate him for that. Edward. No. I can't even think his name. It disgusts me too much. He left me in the middle of a forest, almost to die. No phone or directions back. I can't believe him. Well. No I can believe it, now that I think about it. What I can't believe is that the rest of the family would leave me, without so much as a goodbye. Did I really mean that little to them? I must if I didn't even deserve a farewell.

I wouldn't have Emmett or Jasper as a big brother anymore. Rosalie wouldn't have to act like he hated me anymore. Jessica wouldn't need to act like she cared. Edward didn't surprise me as much now that I think about it, he was acting more and more reserved but it still hurt. Esme and Carlisle didn't have to act like the parents I thought they were. And then Alice, I really didn't expect this from her. I guess she wouldn't have to put up with me as a best friend anymore.

After I had cried my eyes out, I did all I could think of. I ran, not knowing really where I was going, but anything to get away from the place where he left me. I just couldn't bear it anymore. After I ran as far as my aching legs would carry me, I just sat down on a bolder. I couldn't do anything except think of the people I would probably never see again. Charlie, Renee, Angela, Eric, Ben. All my old friends and then of course, them.

It was nightfall and then I saw something. There were bright yellow eyes staring at me from the darkness. They weren't like the amber color of the Cullens. No, these were a bright piercing yellow, like sparkling gold. I couldn't make out what they were coming from though. Then I saw the body of thing that was staring at me. It was like a large cougar. It's piercing yellow eyes seemed like it was searching for something in me. I suddenly heard something in my head. It was like a hiss, but somehow I could understand it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?"

"Your forest? I'm sorry, I was dumped here by someone that broke my heart. Please don't eat me."

Those piercing yellow eyes seemed to sympathize with me. Then she, at least I assumed it was a she, did something that startled me. She growled and started to phase into a human.

"There we go. It's much easier to talk to you this way. I'm Cory by the way."

"What the hell? What are you?"

"Now, that's a nice way to start at conversation. Well, to answer your question I'm a shapeshifter. I'm able to transform into a giant cougar essentially. The name of my species is the Aninx. The details are pretty complicated, but there are some really good perks. I love the speed and strength. It's amazing. I can also live forever, essentially. I can die though physical wounds however. But I can live forever if I don't suffer too much damage. I also heal at unnaturally fast rate. There are some other things as well, but they're not really interesting."

"Sounds like vampires if you ask me," I almost whispered to myself, I didn't think she could hear me.

"You know of vampires? How is that?" Cory asked me questioningly

"I used to date one and he broke my heart. He left me in the middle of this forest with no way back. That's why I'm here."

"What! That man is a jerk. I can't believe he left someone as sweet as you in the middle of a forest. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well. How does someone become like you? I mean, are they born that way, or can you become one like you can with vampires?"

"Um. Are you saying you want to become like me?"

"Well, yes, in a way, your life sounds intriguing, but if you don't feel comfortable with doing it, please don't."

"No, it's not that I mind, it's just surprising. Another thing about my species is that, well, once you're like me, anyone else who is, you'll be able to hear their thoughts and them yours. For this reason, most of us live alone. I mean it gets annoying after a time, living with someone, when you can hear their thoughts as well. There are a few of us, who broke off from the connection, but it is difficult and can drive you mad, so most don't do it."

"Well, I really don't mind it. But are you saying that I would need to live alone?"

"Yes, basically, you would find a portion of forest for you to claim and you defend your part. Some of us make alliances, but not often. I would be willing to make one with you, but you will need live separate from me. Nothing personal, but it will be better for both of us. I'm sorry, I've been spilling my secrets, and I don't even know your name."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Bella! I've heard of you, you were dating Edward Cullen weren't you?"

"Yes I was and he broke my heart."

"Oh I'm so sorry. He always seemed like the brooding one in their family."

"Yes he was, how do you know of them."

"I came across them once when they were hunting on my land. They didn't detect me, because I'm all but invisible to other supernatural creatures, but they were strange and I was curious about them. After they left, I followed them and found out what they were, and who you were. You are a strange girl Bella. A human dating a vampire, wanting to become one of them, I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I was tired of being treated like a piece of furniture instead of a person, but now that you know about me. What about you?"

"There's really nothing to say. I was born about 80 years ago, right here in Forks. I was born, Cory Samander. One day I was up camping with my parents. We set out our campsite, and relaxed around a campfire. My father didn't completely put out the fire, and soon the camp was in flames. I don't exactly know what happened, but I do remember choking on the smoke. Then I saw these piercing yellow eyes come out of the flames. I heard in my head, 'Do you want to be saved?' I remember saying yes and the animal bit me on the forearm. See, I have a scar from where it happened."

I looked to her exposed forearm and saw a white line on one side of her arm. I looked at the other side and an almost identical marking on the other side. I recognized that as a bite mark.

"Well, I woke up two days later to find I had changed the camp in ruins, and my parents dead. I mourned, but I was almost curious as to what I was. Well, when I phased for the first time, I heard a voice in my head. He said his name was Josh, and he told me what he was, pretty much what I told you."

"Oh my. Well, Cory I still want to be like you, even after your story"

"You want to become a monster?"

"I don't believe you are a monster. A giant cougar that can kill people, but you don't. I'm sure this is what I want."

"Okay. If you're sure, I will stay with you and protect you until the change is over, but after that, I must leave you."

"Okay, and Cory. Thank you. You've opened up more to me, a total stranger, than Edward -"

I winced when I said his name.

"...ever did."

"I feel a sisterly connection to you Bella. I don't know why or how, but I feel like I need to protect you. Anyways, let's get this over with."

Suddenly I saw Cory transform back to a cougar or Aninx I guess. She approached me slowly with a look in her eyes, seemingly to tell me not to be scared. Her teeth bit down on my forearm. After she let go, I felt a creeping coldness come upon me. I was freezing. It felt like my limbs were going to fall off from being so cold. The last thing I saw was my world going black, as I stared into piercing yellow eyes full on concern.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Just review. Now, I'm not a review hound. I don't care if you do or not, but if you decide to, it would be appreciated.**

**A/N 2: There's my first revision, the plot of the story will stay the same, but I am going to change formatting, and reading through revision grammar and spelling. It was annoying me so much, but it's getting better now **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow 10 reviews already. Thanks to those to favorited/alerted this story. I'm flattered. Anyways, this chapter focuses on more details of being an Aninx, as well as an old friend coming into the picture. The next chapter, which I am currently writing will be APOV.**

**Oh yeah, as for the disclaimer, unless you skipped chapter 1, which would be stupid, you probably know I do not own Twilight. I only own the OCs.**

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

I don't know how much time past before the pain subsided. But when I woke up, there was Cory, standing there in human form and look relieved when I awoke.

"Bella! You're awake!"

I tried to stand up, but I still felt slightly weak and Cory pushed me back down.

"Sit down, you need to rest for about 5 minutes before your full powers will reveal themselves."

"Really? Well, if I need to rest for a bit, can you tell me a bit more about the Aninx?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Will I change into a cougar like you? Or something else?"

"Well. It really depends. When you are turned, you have the choice of what animal to become. Those who do not choose right away, will be in the form of a cougar, and have the choice to change later. Most choose their forms the first time they phase. I did not because I prefer a cougar, but then I will have a choice later, should I want to change it."

"Oh, that's cool." But internally I was thinking "Maybe I should stay this way for a while. I don't know what to choose. If only my best friend was here to help me, No what am I thinking. My best friend doesn't care about me anymore. She left me when they all left."

"Anything else you wish to ask Bella?"

"Uh, is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to answer that question. I know only a few things about our species. There are others who know much more. I would ask them."

"How would I do that?"

"Remember that when you phase into your inner animal, you will be able to connect with others as well. That is how you find out about yourself, at least if you are connected. The wisest Aninx' are not because they don't want people using the knowledge for the wrong reasons."

"Well, how do I phase? I have no idea how to."

Cory sighed.

"It is difficult the first time. Your powers are highly tied to your emotions. Your shapeshifting powers are greatly tied to your temper. The angrier you get, the likelier you are to phase. So you concentrate on an angry thought and you should phase."

"Should I try to phase then?"

"It's up to you. You need to try eventually. Maybe you should try while I'm here to help you."

"Okay." I agreed with her, I needed to learn to phase, the sooner the better.

I didn't know what to think of, but then I remembered them. "Okay brain. Focus on them. Edward. Cullens. Shit. I hate that fucker. He broke me. I will never forgive him. Arg."

I felt my body start to shake and tremble.

"You can do it Bella. I know it's difficult until you gain control, but you can do it."

Suddenly, in one swift motion, I dropped to my knees, my legs lengthening and my feet and hands turning to paws and growing claws. I felt a tail forming and my head shifting as well.

"Wow Bella, you phased a lot easier than most do their first time."

I heard as a voice in my head. I looked over to where Cory was, and I saw her in her cougar form.

"Really? She phased rather easily? Interesting, I wonder if it has anything to do with her knowing about the supernatural and being good with it."

"Jacob? Is that you? I didn't know you were an Aninx."

"Yup, it's me Bella. And I'm not an Aninx. The Quileutes are also shapeshifters, in the form of wolves, but instead of being bitten like you were, we're born with the ability. We just happen to run on the same, radio signal I guess, and can tap into your network and hear you."

"Jacob, you're not here to socialize with Bella, I can't explain everything to her. I'm not old enough. Your tribe has had the stories about your species, which is almost the same as ours. She probably has questions you need to answer. As for me, I'm sorry Bella, but I must leave. I've stayed too long and I fear that if I stay much longer, other Aninx may think I'm getting lax and try to challenge me. When Jacob has answered your questions, just call for me and I'll come and talk to you about a few details."

"Okay, I'll see you later Cory. And thank you. I really owe you for so much."

"You're welcome. Now Jacob, remember to set a barrier, otherwise all the others will listen in. You're lucky I set one before you started talking to her."

"I'll remember Cory jeez. Don't be so paranoid."

"When it comes to the safety of my.. oh never mind. I will be paranoid. I'll see you around Bella."

Then she ran off into the forest, leaving me alone, with only Jacob to talk to.

"What's a barrier? And what am I to Cory? "

"Well Bella, to answer your first question. A barrier is something only pretty experienced Aninxs and shifters can put up, so no unfriendly ears can hear. Only a select few know about them, and even fewer can actually use them. I learned how, though my previous pack leader, and when I got to know Cory, I knew she was trustworthy to learn. As for what you are to Cory, you are more important to her than you know. In the world of the Aninx, if you turn a person, you become connected. You will always know when she is in trouble and if allied, will almost always run to help them. It's kind of like being extremely close siblings."

"How do you know these things Jacob? I mean if you aren't really even an Aninx. "

"Well, the Aninx is very close to my species. In fact the only difference is that I was born to become a shapeshifter, and I cannot choose my form, I'm stuck as a wolf."

"Why?"

"Because when the first shapeshifter of my tribe phased, he chose a wolf. Because I am born into this bloodline, I have no choice, unlike those who are turned, like you are."

"Oh. Okay. Is there anything else really important I should know?"

"Well, unless you want to hear about mating part of your kind, there really isn't much else."

There was a mating part?

"Yes Bella there is. Would you like to hear? Or do you want to wait?"

Crap I forgot he could hear all my thoughts. Oh shit I did it again.

"Uhm, well, can Cory explain it to me? No offence Jacob, but it would be easier for a girl to explain it to me, as well as someone who isn't my best friend."

"I'm sure she could Bella, it's just if she will or not. Why not ask her?"

"Okay I will.."

"Well, I'm going to lower this barrier, so you can contact her, I'm sure she will put up a barrier around you two, so I hope I'll be able to see you later."

"Okay bye Jacob." A few seconds later I heard Cory.

"Bella? Done already? I could have sworn you would want to know more."

"Well, I do have one more question. "

"Then why didn't yo…."

"I wanted to ask you to explain it. It's about mating and well, I didn't want to ask Jacob for personal reasons."

"Oh yes, imprinting. I guess I can, but only because it's you. Well, it's pretty much love at first sight. If you see your imprint you will literally fall head over heels in love, even if you have never spoken. You will dedicate yourself to them. They will be your soul mate. No one knows why this is. Probably to find someone who will accept you for what you are. The imprint affects the person as well, but not as strongly. If you imprint, the person still has the opportunity to turn you down, but it rarely happens."

"Oh, how do I know if I've found my imprint?"

"Haha, trust me, you'll know. But anyways Bella, I assume Jacob told you what you mean to me?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, as I said before, I'm willing to make an alliance with you, and give you part of my land. So, what do you say?"

"Uhm, sure?"

"C'mon Bella, you sound so unsure. Are you afraid of something?"

"No, I'm not; I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with this."

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have offered. So if you sure, Bella, will you enter an alliance with me? In exchange for help and protection, I offer to you a portion of the land I own."

"Yes I accept."

After I had accepted I felt different. Like I had just drank an energy shot.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you, the more land you have, the stronger you are. It's because the more land you have, the more power you need to protect it. That's another reason we usually live alone. My of us battle for land to gain more power. So you have to be wary and make sure you are the victor against attacking Aninx'. Now that the deed is done, we can communicate without worrying about people listening in. We can also block thoughts from each other and can still communicate in human form. With that said, I must be going, I'm feeling rather tired from what's happened in the last few days, and I need to rest. I will see you soon Bella."

"Thank you Cory. I will see you later as well."

With that, she stalked back into her part of the forest, and for the first time since I had met her, I was completely alone, and feeling happier than I even had when I was human.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Like it? Hate it? Review it.**

**I have a few questions for my readers as well. I love input and it gives me ideas I could never think of myself.**

**1. What animal should Bella choose? Should she stay a Cougar or choose a different form?**

**2. Should I continue with Cory? As in, make her a central part of the story. Or should she just be a minor character?**

**3. Basically the same question as above, except instead of Cory, Jacob. Should be a minor character or not?**

**Thanks for reading, and I look forward to input.**

**A/N 2: Disregard the above poll thing, as I've already written the subject of this. But otherwise, I'd love to hear opinions on the story revisions. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. There were some really good ones. Well these next two chapters are on parallel time frames. At the time chapter 3 is going on, so is chapter 4. These are two short ones, which get Bella and Alice to meet in the forest. The chapter after these two will really get the ball rolling on this story.**

**I've written three chapters in one day, one longer one and two shorter ones. This doesn't happen that often. I just had enough extra time to get this updated. Updates will usually happen once every few days. If I have a really good idea, I could upload two chapters at a time, or two in one day.**

**A/N 2: These chapters are short, I realize that, and when I start writing this story again, I will write longer chapters, but for now, I'm leaving the formatting the same for this story.**

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**APOV**

"Alice, you really need to chill. You've been this way for close to 5 years. Frankly it's getting annoying. I know you miss your best friend, but there's nothing we can do now, move on. I know I have."

"Don't even try to talk to me Edward. I'm still extremely angry at you. You have no right to leave her in the middle of the forest to die."

"I did what I had to, to protect her. I had no idea she couldn't find her way out of the forest."

"And how can you move on? You were her mate, or at least I thought you were."

"I moved on, because I know I can't do anything about it. As much as I want her back, I know I can't have her. Sure I'm sad, but there's nothing I can do."

"Edward, I'm tired of your attitude. I can't stand this anymore. You are kept your family away when Bella needed us. You broke her. Remember?"

**Flashback**

I'm really fuming at Edward at the moment. He dumped Bella in the middle of the forest, and left her with no way back. As soon as I found out that he had left her, I immediately ran back to Forks. I looked everywhere. All I found was her scent. I followed it as far as I could, then It just disappeared. I couldn't believe she had just disappeared like that.

"Fuck you Edward. You caused this. I can't believe it."

She was my best friend, although I wanted to be more; she was in love with Edward. Ever since the first time I saw her in the cafeteria at Forks High School, I knew she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her deep chocolate eyes and long brown hair, I loved everything about her, especially her scent. It was mouthwatering to me. It was like a mix of strawberries and freesias, it was perfect. But she only had eyes for my brother Edward. So I took up the role of her best friend. I spent as much time as I could with her. I just made sure I wasn't thinking about my feelings around Edward, I knew he would flip.

**End Flashback**

"I'm done Edward. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but I'm leaving. As much as I love this family, I can't stand what you've done, and I need some time alone."

"Alice, You can't do that. I won't let you leave."

"Why the hell not Edward? I don't see what it is to you."

"Because, uhm, I just can't let you"

"I don't care. Tell everyone I will be back eventually, I just need time away from everything."

"But, Ali."

Before he finished, I just ran out. I simply couldn't stay there. He didn't understand, and I didn't want him to. I didn't really know where I was running, but I just trying to get away. Before I knew it, I had gone from Alaska, back to Forks. Why did I come here? It's too painful. The memories of Bella, God I loved that girl, and she was gone. When I had run as much as I could, I found a boulder to sit on. My thoughts were brimming over and they were becoming too much.

I don't know what to do. She was my world, and now she's gone. I can't do a damn thing but think about her. I know Edward is right, but I just can't get over her. I loved her human clumsiness, her looks, and her amazing personality. Wait, no I need to get over her.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear an approaching animal. It bumped me on the shoulder and I turned in fright and hissed. I saw two bright piercing yellow eyes; those eyes were connected to a huge cougar. I didn't know what to do, I just froze. I could have killed it easily but something was holding me back. Those eyes seemed to be dancing. I didn't know what it was, but I just stared into those beautiful eyes. No wait, what?

I saw those eyes go wide, almost in horror. Then, it sat down on its haunches. That creature did the most amazing thing I could even think of, she started to shapeshift. I didn't know what this creature was but I didn't feel threatened. As she regained human form I knew why.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

My Bella, The girl I loved, she was alive.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review it. The next chapter is similar, because it's during the same time period, but will open up a good start for chapter 5.**

**A/N 2: Short chapter I know, I could really just combine some, but I think it would mess up the formatting, and without major rewriting it would be a bitch to redo. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wrote the author's note for the previous chapter, which explains almost everything about these chapters. So go read that one and you will understand these two chapters.**

**A/N 2: Super short chapter, so not much revision required. **

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

After Cory left me, I started exploring what I guess was my land. My days were pretty boring. Explore my land, feed when needed, rest, and the occasional fight with another Aninx, which of course I won them all and gained control of their land. My days were pretty uneventful for the next 5 years. The only exciting things were the occasional talk to Cory. I enjoyed talking to her. I really connected to her, I had wondered if that was because of your bond, but I just figured that it was because I knew I liked her.

She taught me a lot, mostly combat skills. She was always training me when she had the time.

"Remember Bella, the key to fighting an Aninx is never to underestimate your enemy and remember to keep your nose clean and fight a fair fight."

"I know Cory."

"I know you know, but I just worry about you"

"Don't be so worried, I can take care of myself."

This was really how my days for the next five years were. Uneventful, until the day I found her. I had smelt a familiar scent on my land, and I wondered what it was. As I got closer, the smell intensified and it found it was the most amazing smell ever. It was kind of like chocolate mixed with a hint of fruit, so amazingly good.

When I found the scent, I was granted the gift of seeing the most amazing woman I had ever seen. She was short, maybe 5"2'. She had pixie like features, short spiky black hair, and brilliant gold eyes. They were softer than mine, but still amazing. Oh shit, I think I just imprinted. I guess this is what it's like.

"Yes, you did Bella. Congratulations. I hope it works out well for you."

"Thanks Cory. I hope it works out. I just find this strange. My imprint is sitting in the middle of the forest, alone. I don't know what to make of it."

"Just approach her Bella. Be slow, but firm. Don't scare her, don't-"

"I know, I know, let me do this."

I approached her slowly. She didn't seem to notice me, of course she didn't. I was almost indictable on my land. I gently nudged her on the back, and her turned and hissed. I mean really hissed! I searched those eyes, and slowly came to recognize those eyes. Alice! My ex, best friend. Why was she here? And fuck, she was imprint? I quickly phased and her eyes widened.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it. Next chapter will include explanations of what happened over the past five years.**

**A/N 2: Short chapter yes. I will write longer chapters when I start writing new chapters for this story.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Next chapter :D Well in answering some questions,**

**If Jacob is involved, he would be like a mentor, not trying to get Bella's love.**

**I understand my transitions and such are kinda lame. I'm not an amazing writer. I'm writing these for fun, and to improve my writing. So thanks for the suggestions.**

**I still have yet to decide on Bella's animal, so keep putting up suggestions. I have decided to keep Cory in by popular demand, and still debating Jacob.**

**A/N 2: This is a bit of a longer chapter, and has more history in it. Hopefully future chapters will be more like this one. **

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Bella! What! I could ask you the very same question. How are you even alive?"

"What? You thought I died?"

I had never thought other people might think I had died, least of all Alice Cullen. Or well, I guess I did, but I didn't think they would care.

"Yes! Bella you really are still the same silly girl. I was really worried. I came back to look for you a few years back, but I could never pick up your scent. You just disappeared. I just assumed you died."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I feel better than I ever did. Especially now, because you're here" Shit, I just blurted that out without thinking. Great Bella, now the girl you're in love with probably thinks you're a creep.

"I'm flattered Bella. Honestly I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I left you when you needed someone. I'm really thankful."

She didn't think I would forgive her? Well, I did, although I did not forgive Edward. I would probably never forget what he did. But I guess if he hadn't left me in the forest, I wouldn't be like I am today. Oh wait? I forgot. Alice doesn't know what I am. I wonder if I should tell her. I guess there is an easy way to find out.

"Cory? I need your help."

"What is it Bella? I can feel your indecision and confusion."

"Well, It turns out the Alice Cullen is my imprint and well, I don't know. She'll eventually find out what I am. Should I just tell her?"

"Well Bella, we have no structured government, but we have to be careful all the same. It's really all your decision, but I will tell you this. Be careful, if you tell her what you are and she doesn't accept you, it could break you. I would make sure she will love you for you, not just what you are, before you tell her. She's a vampire, she really can't afford to be too critical. "

"Thank you so much Cory. I know I can trust you."

"You're welcome Bella. Now go get her."

"Bella? Are you okay? You just zoned out for like a few minutes."

"Oh what? Sorry, I was spacing out, did you say something?"

"I asked you how the hell are you here. I'm confused, and it's frustrating. I can't see you anymore. You're a blank spot in my visions. It's weird, you weren't before."

"Well, I can give you an explanation. But you have to promise not to freak."

"Bella, I'm an 80 year old vampire, who feeds off of animals, and my best friend is a human. I don't think I'll freak."

"If you're sure -"

"I am, now tell me."

She was bouncing up and down, when she is kept waiting. So I sat on a boulder next to her and started to speak, before she interrupted me.

"Bella, hurry up already. You know I'm a very impatient vampire."

"I was getting there calm down. As I was going to tell you before you interrupted me, as you can probably figure out I'm not human anymore."

Alice chuckled "I kind of guessed from the phasing. But then what are you?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm an Aninx."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well, I'm a shapeshifter I guess you would call it. I can change into a cougar. Plus I'm nearly immortal and super fast and strong, probably can match you now."

"What! That's crazy Bella. How did that happen? And what have you been doing for the last five years then?"

"So many questions. Well to answer the first one."

**APOV**

The hell, Bella was an immortal now? That's pretty weird. I mean she can, maybe, match my strength and speed now. But does this mean she can be with me forever? Shit, I don't even know if she likes me, the same way I love her.

"To answer the first question, I was changed almost the same as a vampire is changed. I was bitten."

I gasped. "What! Why would you let that happen Bella! You are a crazy person.

"Well, after Edward," Internally I was cursing that vampire, "Left in the forest, I ran away from there. Eventually I found an Aninx named Cory and after talking to her, I decided I wanted her lifestyle. She gave it to me. I'm extremely grateful to her."

"What the fuck Bella. I can't believe this."

"What is there to understand Alice? I made my choice, if I couldn't become a vampire, I'd choose something so very similar."

"It's just not the life I pictured you having."

"What! How can you judge the life I chose? It was my choice, you have no right."

Fuck I had pissed her off. I didn't mean it, it almost hurt me to see her so angry.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't judging you, I was just surprised. That's all. But moving on, please, what have you been up to for the last, what? Five years?"

"Well, mainly wandering my lands. I prefer my animal form. It is much more peaceful. I don't have to think as much. I can let my instincts take over. I have been in a few fights over the last few years though. I don't think you really want to listen to me talk about them though.. They're kind of boring."

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to." What I didn't tell her was that I just wanted to hear her talk. I loved her voice. It calms me.

"Well, I guess it you want to hear. The worst one was a fight I had with an Aninx named Chase. I guess I haven't told you, but we can change our forms once. His was a bear. He kind of fights like Emmett, with brute strength, no strategy. It was pretty effective for him though. He had more land than me, and therefore more power. He was stronger and faster than me. When we met, I immediately knew that I had a fight coming. He charged me; it took all the speed I had to avoid him. And even then he still scratched me. I knew I needed to take him down quickly, or he would wear me down and I would die. I had better strategy than he did, so when he charged at me again, I jumped above him and landed on his head. I tore it off with my claws and shredded it."

"Wow Bella, I had no idea you could fight."

"Well, I had a good teacher."

"Who could teach you here?"

"Uhm. Well the Aninx who turned me, Cory, I spent a lot of time with her."

Bella spent a lot of time with her? Damn if that made me feel jealous. I couldn't believe that my Bella would be spending time with another girl.

"Oh. Well. Do you like her a lot?"

She seemed to consider that a bit.

"As a best friend, or a sister yes. Not as much as I like you though."

What! She liked me? How much did she like me, and how. Like a friend, or like a lover? Probably a friend, I don't think she likes girls. I mean she dated Edward, so.

"Really? I'm still your best friend? Even after what I did to you."

**BPOV**

Did she really think that I hated her?

"Of course Alice, you're still my best friend and you should know that. I like you more than you know."

Shit! I slipped up again. I swear around Alice my mouth just shoots itself off.

"Really? How much exactly to you like me?" Alice asked as she leaned toward me.

Oh shit, does she really like me? I really hope so; it would make things so much easier.

"Well, I can show you better than I can tell you."

I leaned in and my lips met hers. It was a blissful sensation. Her lips were the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. They were so soft, despite her hard skin I knew she had, due to being a vampire. When air became an issue for me, we broke our kiss.

"Wow Bella, you're a damn good kisser."

I giggled "I'm glad you're pleased. I hope that I'll be able to please you more."

"You think I would really let you go after a kiss like that."

Without warning at all, Alice leaned in to kiss me again, and Cory walked into the clearing, clapping, almost laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They kissed! Well, Little Cliffhanger. What will happen will Alice and Cory meet, especially that she interrupted a kiss. What will happen to Alice and Bella? What about Cory?**

**A dark Aninx is nearing. He is more powerful than Bella has ever fought. Can she handle it? Or will Alice and Cory need to help her.**

**A/N 2: More revision, but well worth it, I think this story will be much easier to read after my formatting tweaks.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. What with school, dance and Christmas, I've been swamped. But anyways, another one up. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N 2: Last chapter that requires revisions. I will be writing more of this story soon, but I spend about an hour revising, so my brain is kind of shot right now.**

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Congratulations Bella. You finally found your girl."

Damn it Cory. Why did you have to burst in on my moment now? Why! I'm sure if it was anyone but Cory I would have phased and ripped their head off, but seeing that it is Cory.

"Cory! What are you doing here! And why?"

"You know this girl Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, she was the one who turned me and is like a sister to me."

"Oh, well in that case I won't kill her for interrupting us, but still."

Oh Alice. So sweet, but she can be so stubborn sometimes too. I quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then spoke to Cory.

"But seriously Cory, why are you here? You interrupted my moment."

"I'm sorry Bella, I had to. I couldn't resist meeting your girl."

"Oh is that all. You could have waited you know. It's not like I'm going to kiss my imp, I mean friend and then run."

"What was that Bella? I don't think I caught that last bit." Cory grinned evilly. I knew she meant my slip by almost calling Alice my imprint.

"Yeah Bella. What were you about to call me?" Alice questioned. I sighed. I guess I needed to tell her; after all she was as much involved in this as I was.

"You know about the Quileutes and how they find their mates right?" She nodded. "Well, Aninx' do that as well. We imprint on our soul mates, after that our gravity shifts. It's like that one person is anchoring us to Earth." I took a breath and then took the plunge. "You're my imprint Alice. I really am in love with you." I cringed and looked at my feet, waiting for her to look away in disgust by how fast things moved. I mean would you be happy when a person who was your best friend, whom you thought died told you they were in love with you? It sounded pretty crazy to me.

Obviously it wasn't to Alice though. She lifted her hand and lifted my chin so I was looking into her golden eyes. Then I felt her icy lips press into mine, into one of the most passionate kisses I even had the privilege to partake of.

"Oh Bella sweetie, I've always loved you. If you didn't know, vampires do a similar thing, when we find our mates; they are the only thing we think about. We strive to keep them safe and will do anything to keep them from harm. Why do you think I was so concerned when James got his filthy hands on you? It was because I was so scared of losing you. I couldn't bare it. I'm not nervous that you love me, because I love you almost as much if not more Bella."

My heart felt like it was bursting with joy. Alice was here, and what's more, she loved me, just as I loved her.

"Well, now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, Bella I didn't come here just to meet your mate. You should know that about me by now. I came because Adam is back in the area, and looking for revenge."

I gasped. "What! Adam is back? I thought he was gone. He can't be back, he just can't be." I was babbling like an idiot and almost crying, coming apart in my mate's arms.

"What's wrong Bella! I can't stand to see you cry. Just tell me."

But I could bare to talk about it. I think Cory got the picture and started explaining for me.

"Adam is a very lethal Aninx. He is one of the most powerful of our kind, besides the wise ones, which no one has seen in the last few thousand years. I suspect they are either dead or in hiding. At any rate, Adam is very powerful, he owns lands across the nation, and surprisingly is strong enough to defend it. You see, we gain strength from land we possess and that makes Aninx fight a lot, in the struggle for power. So it is very hard to defend a large portion of land. What Adam can do is special though. Like vampires, Aninxs have gifts as well; he is able to teleport, with just a simple thought of where he wants to go, so he is able to teleport anywhere when his land is being threatened. That makes him dangerous. He came here once. He was looking for more land when he came upon me and Bella. He found out the connection between us and he thought we were a challenge worth perusing. He attacked us both; I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know is that it was bloody and we almost lost. The only reason we are still here is because of Bella's gift. I doubt she told you. As far as I know, Adam and I are the only ones who do, but she is not limited to one animal like the rest of us. She is able to transform into any and all animals. Well he wasn't expecting this and when I distracted him, she changed form into a coral snake; you know those red, yellow, and black ones? Then she bit him. It weakened him enough to make him retreat. I didn't think he would come back, what with Bella's power, but he has, and he is prepared. I can't imagine what he will do if he finds us."

All though out the story of my history I was crying on Alice's shoulder. I didn't want to believe he was back. I just couldn't. I had just found my mate, and Adam was back, and would probably take my life or worse hers. I couldn't imagine my life without her, now that I've imprinted. I was in so much pain. Only Alice was dulling that pain.

"Oh Bella, honey, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that happened to you. I wish I could have done something. I'll always be there for you. I swear to you."

With that Alice took my face in her hands and gave me another passionate kiss. It was so amazing. My lips against hers, like nothing else in the world existed. I wish I could just take her somewhere and be free to love her without worry. But apparently life had something else in mind for me and my mate.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Adam is looming. And with a vengeance. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up, what happened to the rest of the Cullens? What will happen when Edward finds out the Bella is alive?**

**The next chapter should be up in the next few days, but with it being so close to Christmas, I can't really promise much. But I will upload it before 2011. :P**

**A/N 2: Well looks like I broke that promise, but right now I'm writing two different stories. This one as of today, as well as my Bella/Leah pairing, An Imprint of a Lifetime. Hopefully I'll have enough time and inspiration to do both. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the re-uploaded version of this story. I look forward to any and all feedback.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of the Aninx**

**Chapter 7**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**Rating: T for Language**

* * *

**APOV**

There was so much to take in. Bella was this new creature, an Aninx. Not that I really cared, Bella was my mate, I wouldn't care if she was a four armed troll, as long as she loved me, I would do anything for her. This Adam fellow had me concerned. Bella seemed terrified of him. I felt so powerless. I knew next to nothing about her species, apart from what I was just told. I would do anything to help Bella, but I just don't know what I could do. I knew my gift wouldn't be any help, since Aninx' were like wolves to me, I couldn't see them at all, they were a big blank spot in my visions. I think Bella noticed my silence.

"Alice, please say something." She looked a little panicked, like I would leave her after I discovered her baggage. That was definitely not the case.

"Bella, honey, I'm just processing. That was a lot to take in even for a vampire." I lightly kissed her lips, and she returned the kiss. I intertwined my fingers with hers while I sat and thought.

"Bella I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to plan what to do next." I had almost forgotten Cory was here with us. It was just so much that I forgot my surroundings.

"Cory, I know, but please just give me a day. I need to be with my mate." My heart fluttered at the thought of being Bella's mate. It was what I had always dreamt of, and now, I would be able to experience it for myself.

"Alright Bella, but we really need to talk. Come find me soon. I'm more than willing to help you, but Adam will be even harder to defeat than before."

"I know Cory." Even within those simple words, I could sense Bella's discomfort. I suppose I would be uncomfortable if I had a deadly Aninx after me. I watched Cory phase and stalk back into the forest.

"Bella, I want to help you." I simply said, I would do anything to keep my mate safe.

"You can't Alice. It's in our laws. No outside species can interfere with a challenge. Only other Aninx' can assist you in battle. If it comes down to a fight, you have to promise me you won't interfere. If you do, it could mean my death, mine and Cory if she fights with me."

"What! No Bella, I can't just watch you fight the biggest threat to your life." Now I was starting to panic. I can't help Bella? It didn't seem possible, but I felt even more powerless. If I couldn't even help my mate in battle..

"You have to Alice. I can't allow you to fight with me. The Aninx' laws are strict on that. No outside species interference." Ugh, fine if I couldn't fight for her, I would do all I could to help her prepare.

"Then I want to help you get ready. If I can't fight with you, I can help you be the best you can be to walk away from the fight unharmed." I meant it, even if it meant unleashing my primal side, I would do it for her.

"That would be most appreciated Alice. First off I guess you want to know my history, as well as more about my species if you truly are to help me." I nodded; I needed to know everything about the Aninx if I was to help Bella.

"Well first off, we're a race of shifters, but unlike the Quileute, we are created, not born. A person is turned into an Aninx', much like a Vampire, through a bite. We imprint like the Quileute, as you already know. Our starting form is that of a cougar, but unlike the wolves, we are not locked into one form. If one hasn't chosen an animal, one is able to shift and change their animal one time in their lifetime. Also, like Vampires, some Aninx' have gifts. Mine is unlimited shifting. I can shift my form into anything I chose. Quite handy if I do say so myself, but enough about my species, now onto Adam. He is a very lethal and well known Aninx' in our world. He's a teleporter, meaning he can teleport anywhere he pleases, and that's what makes him so dangerous. Due to his power, he was conquered many lands, and has grown more and more powerful. He was looking to defeat me, but Cory and I were able to chase him off. Now that he knows of my power, he looks at me like a challenge. He will do whatever he can to kill me, and now that he's back, most likely even more powerful, he will try again." Even though I had heard most of it already, hearing it all coming from Bella made it even more mind-boggling.

"What can I do to help Bella?"

"I need to talk to Cory about our game plan, until then, stay with me. I need to take my mind off of it. Talk to me, how have you been. Where did you go after.. you all left?"

"I've been absolutely miserable Bella. When we left all those years ago, I fought to stay, but when Edward wanted to leave, insisting it was for your own good, we had a family vote. You know how Carlisle is, Edward was the first one he turned, of course he followed Edward's lead. Jasper followed Edward as well, he knew that I was your true mate, and wanted to get me away from you. Emmett wanted to stay, but when Rosalie wanted to leave, he followed her lead. Esme wanted to stay as well, but didn't want to break up our family. In the end, we all left, but only because of Edward. Time passed, I'm sorry Bella, but Edward got over you quickly. He moved on to Irina, I have no idea what they have in common. I, however, was never able to move on. I missed you like crazy, and I've never forgiven Edward, or myself."

"What do you even have to be sorry for Alice? You're here, now, they're not. If anyone he is to blame for this." I was trying not to look at Bella, but she lifted my chin to force me to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were still the dark chocolate color that I remembered.

"That I didn't fight harder for you." I whispered. Then Bella suddenly leaned in and caressed my cheek.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for." Then she kissed me. It was like our first kiss, heated and full of passion. Yet this time was different, she seemed hungry almost. Her hands were roaming my body, and I moaned into our kiss. She growled softly and started to suck on my neck. Her mouth was so warm against my cold neck. I could feel her teeth gently biting on my skin.

"Bella, I don't want our first time to be out in the forest, under all this pressure. I want it to be perfect, when we have all the time in world to commit to each other." Bella growled lightly again, but released my neck.

"You're right Alice, I just am captivated by you that I lost myself."

"I want you so much Bella, don't mistake that. I love you and want our first time together to be perfect." I snuggled up to Bella and she wrapped her arms around me. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but after a while she fell asleep against my body.

I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Bella, and I always will." I felt like we could conquer anything and anyone, so long as we had each other.

* * *

**A/N: First new chapter of this story in a long time. I apologize, but the Writer's Block hit full force and just killed me. This story is not going to have a very in depth plot, and shouldn't last much longer. This was my first story, and I'm afraid I jumped a little too into it. I'm focusing on just finishing this off in the next few chapters, and focusing on my Bella/Leah story. I may write a sequel to this story if I feel, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyways, I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, and I hope you enjoyed. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
